


Feeling, Not Touching

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Hidden Mental Intrusion, Privacy Invasion, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rowan sneaks a look into Afra's activities...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling, Not Touching

**Author's Note:**

> This story does involve a character taking mental liberty with another without their knowledge, so be aware of that before proceeding.

Afra was sliding into bliss as his partner leaned in to kiss him, licking at the inside of his mouth, continuing that solid, slow rhythm between their bodies. His own mind was tightly leashed, respecting the rules of Talent for these occasions, but it did not prevent him from knowing that he was just as satisfying to her.

The moans and gasps she made were echoed by him, his nerves tingling with every added stimulation she gave him, from the kisses to her hands moving on his chest and shoulders. In every way, this was just what he needed, breaking up the tension within him. He was giving her all his attention, making it perfect for her, refusing to dwell on any other person in his life.

`~`~`~`~`

The Rowan lay among the comforting pillows and bed linens in her Tower, mind casting this way and that in its ever-present need to escape, even for a time, the confines of her gilded prison. A soft, ghostly finger moved from one to another of her people, finding at last the warmth and comforting presence of her Capellan. He was shielding, from a non-Talent, and caught up in...

The Rowan's breath caught at the wash of visceral, pure pleasure she could taste from Afra, his shields not aimed to keep other Talents out, so much as to protect the woman he was with from burning out. The Tower-bound Prime was quick to a flare of jealousy, but just as swiftly, she reined it in, not wishing Afra to be aware of her mental presence. This was the height of bad manners, but right now, the Altair Orphan ached for something more, and that something was very present in Afra's mind.

His sensual enjoyment wrapped around her essence, a small hidden part of of her within his mind as he enjoyed himself. Kinetic energy manifested in small, controlled ways, sliding along her body under the silken clothing she was wearing, amused that the blouse was a gift from his last trip to Earth. The feeling of his arousal and pleasure came to be the dominant energy within her own mind, feeding the primitive desire within. It fueled the touches of her kinesis, caresses of pure energy on her breasts, along her inner folds, pressing invisibly on her clit to bring her to a state of readiness equal to his own.

`~`~`~`~`

Afra gasped softly as his lover sat fully upright, changing the pressure around his cock. He was so close, and this new sensation might just pull him full over the edge. He looked up at her, saw her eyes go slightly glassy with that impeding release, and knew he did not need to continue to hold back. Her new position gave him room to assist, and he settled his hand along her hip, thumb pressing at the top of her slit, careful of sensitive flesh as he began to massage.

Neither he nor his partner was particularly quiet as they came together.

`~`~`~`~`

The Rowan strangled her mewling cries as she stroked her body in time with Afra's shuddering after shocks, coming down from the intense high. She closed her eyes, guarding her tendril of awareness in his mind from discovery, but basking in both his glow and her satisfaction. How easy it would be to ensnare him for herself, but they had chosen the path of friends.

All she could take of him were these stolen moments, though they made her hunger for so much more.


End file.
